1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement with a central control arrangement for monitoring, controlling and/or regulating switchgear cabinet functions, and having a base device with inputs and outputs, in which monitoring and control components and a voltage supply device are arranged.
2. Description of Prior Art
A monitoring arrangement of this type is known from German Patent Reference DE 196 09 689 A1. This known switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement is matched to various uses of the switchgear cabinet and constitutes, together with sensor devices for different measured values, such as temperature, closing status of the door, vibrations, smoke development and humidity, as well as actuators, by which it is possible to react to sensor signals. With control and regulation options, a design of the switchgear cabinet for a multitude of uses, it is possible to react to the sensor signals in a suitable manner. By programming, the monitoring functions can be easily adapted to the respective use conditions, for example within enclosed spaces or in the open, or for operation in a moisture-laden environment. Monitoring with remote observation devices via a bus system is also possible but requires a considerable cost outlay.
One object of this invention is to provide a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset, which can be simply adapted to different requirements of a user, wherein an outlay can be simply adapted to the respective requirements.
This object is achieved with a switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement as set forth in this specification and/or in the claims. A base device is equipped with several insertion slots for function cards. Several function cards with different monitoring, control, regulation and/or switching functions are provided with an appropriate identification and for selective insertion in the function card insertion slots. An identification device is provided for determining which function card insertion slots are occupied and of what type is the possibly inserted function card.
With this structure it is possible to simply design the same base device for different use conditions and, if required, to also refit it, wherein only different or additional function cards need to be inserted into the function card insertion slots. It is not important which function card is inserted into which insertion slot, whether all insertion slots are occupied, or whether several function cards of the same type are inserted into different insertion slots. The correct assignment in regard to the properties of the function card is automatically determined by means of the identification device, so that the monitoring, control, regulation and/or switching functions can be easily used. If, for example, a user is only interested in the regulation of a temperature inside the switchgear cabinet, the user only requires a simple function card for temperature monitoring and control of a climate control device, such as a cooling device or a heating device. It is possible to do without multitudinous other function-monitoring operations, so that the cost outlay is minimized. In a different environment, for example in the outdoors and at a remote location, it can be important to determine, in addition to the temperature, also the locked state of the door, the degree of humidity or the development of smoke. Appropriate function cards which, for example, can also control the triggering of an extinguishing device, are inserted into the base device. Because of the modular, building block-like structure it is possible for the user to adapt the switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangement to specific requirements.
If the function cards are divided into a group of function cards for monitoring and a group of function cards for switching, it is possible to realize, in addition to the monitoring functions, switching functions, by means of which signals can be passed in different ways, so that interrogation and programming options from various locations and displays at various locations is possible.
Different suitable expansion options of the function monitoring and control, or respectively regulation, include at least two different ones from the groups of function cards with digital inputs, function cards with relay outputs, function cards for analog temperature-measuring resistors, function cards for connection to a bus, function cards with analog inputs, function cards for voltage monitoring and function cards with differential inputs.
Energy supply can be simply realized with a voltage supply device that has at least one voltage supply insertion slot and at least two different voltage supply plug-in units in the base device, which can be selectively inserted into the voltage supply insertion slot. In this case it is advantageous, for example for supplying the individual insert cards, on the one hand, and for supplying, for example, connected sensors on the other hand. A first voltage supply plug-in unit is designed for a voltage range between 48V and 240V of a.c. voltage or d.c. voltage and supplies the energy for the base device and the insertion cards. A further voltage supply plug-in unit opposite the first voltage supply plug-in unit additionally has a 24V d.c. voltage net element.
Alternative possibilities for the supply of sensors or actuators connected with the function cards include the function card with digital inputs, the function card for connection to a bus, the function card with analog inputs and/or the function card with the differential inputs, which can selectively have a voltage of 24V from the further voltage supply plug-in unit or from an external voltage supply.
A step is advantageous for a simple, well arranged provision of the supply voltage, wherein the voltage made available by the further voltage supply plug-in unit is made available to the insertion slots by means of a supply bus.
The step, wherein the identification device has a memory card inserted into a memory card insertion slot of the base device, adds to a well arranged design.
Various switching options and connections are realized. For example, the switching function cards have at least one insertion card from the group of switching cards for a connection of a keyboard, mouse and monitor, a second switching card for switching between a personal computer and a console, and a further switching card for connecting several base devices.
If the base device has at least one insertion slot for an electrical supply net card, and at least one electrical supply card from the group of ether net cards, token ring cards, fast ethernet cards, modem cards, ISDN cards and RS 232 cards are provided, and monitoring and control functions can also be performed from remote locations and in a linkage of switchgear cabinet monitoring arrangements.